modnationracersfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
The Chief
Tag's Crew Chief (actually called "The Chief") is Tag's working MRC pit Crew Chief, a former racer, and a low chance of possibly being a grandfather to someone as well (both shown by his old man like appearance and him being referred to as a friend by Tag's Mother). In Career Mode The Chief was formerly a racer up until 25 years ago, when he got sideswiped into the wall on turn three of the Mod Circuit by Espresso and was too scared to race again. Apparently, he is a friend of Tag's Mother and he has agreed to be Tag's new crew chief, guiding him throughout the championship and telling him about something such as drifting, drafting, using items pods, sideswiping, etc. The Chief becomes a great secret weapon for Tag. This is why Richard Short keeps trying to get him to sponsor for Conservative Motors, but they don't accept each time. Later, after (or before in the PSP version) Tag beat Jez, the Chief is seen repairing Tag's Boom Box and kart. While repairing the kart, the Chief suddenly notices a ticking noise coming from the kart. An explosive went off that destroyed Tag's Boom Box and apparently his kart as well. The explosion also caused nearby props to fall on the Chief, knocking him out and secretly putting him into a coma. Mother was worried that something bad had happened to the Chief when she did not see him come back or Tag's Kart. Later, Tag discovered that his Boom Box was destroyed when the Chief was mysteriously injured and comatosed (he is wrapped around with paper bandages, and his right eye is open for no reason). Mother decided to ask Tag if he was okay with her selling Mother's Paint Shop to get the fortune of cash required to purchase a new Boom Box. Richard Short walked by Tag, offering him a contract that involved Tag sponsoring Conservative Motors. Tag did not want Mother to sell her shop, so he accepted the contract, and started sponsoring Conservative Motors. (This was possible because the Chief was in a coma at the time, if he was awake, he would probably stop Tag from signing the contract when he asked for Chief's permission and revealed the truth earlier.) 3 races later, he wakes up and finds out Tag is with Conservative Motors. Here he reveals that he lied and admitted that he was too scared to go back and still had the option to race since his Boom Box Advanced Weapons System was not destroyed by the crash. So Tag broke up with CM and he let him use his old Boom Box, and the Chief was Tag's guide once again. Before the final race, The Chief reveals that Espresso was the one who knocked him and his kart out on wall turn three making him end his career. When Tag went to hug him to calm him down, the Chief pushed him away, saying that "hugging is for girl scouts, hippies, and Italians" (referring to Espresso). When Tag beats Espresso in the final race, he, his mother, and the Chief were victorious. However, after Richard Short was arrested, a video of Espresso stealing Tag's trophy is shown, but the Chief got his revenge by smacking him down with his bare hands like what Espresso did with his kart. Personality Tag's Crew Chief is very strongheaded, and somewhat, short-tempered. He tells Tag to show no mercy on the opposing racers. Gallery File:Chief_cringes.jpg|Chief (far left). File:Crew Chief's Coma.jpg|The Chief when he was in a coma. File:Crew Chief's Arm.jpg|Chief's arm. Quotes In Gameplay :Visit The Chief/Quotes for a full list of quotes (it is a long list of over 210 quotes!) *"Nope, you can't boost on empty." *"Gotta grab some pods before you can shoot!" *"Cute trick. Now get back to the race." *"Ohhhh, the pain." *"Quit clowning around out there. Wrong way." *"Careful kid. You don't wanna scratch your precious paint job." *"That'll give em something to think about." In Cutscenes Trivia *In the video showing the Chief's crash, you can see Espresso's helmet on the racer who knocked him out in wall turn 3, which is clear evidence that he was the one who ended the Chief's career. Category:Career Mode Mods Category:Career Mode related items Category:Mods